


Mistreatin'

by BebbleBlast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a cheater, Angelica is a badass, Bars, Eliza is sad, F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, James Reynolds is the worst, Maria is gorgeous, w|w
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbleBlast/pseuds/BebbleBlast





	Mistreatin'

Angelica walked down the streets angrily thinking of ways to beat the hell out of Alexander for cheating on her sister,   
she listened to sounds of cars driving and people walking to try and calm her self down she suddenly stopped by a bar and began to face time her little sister to check and see if she was still crying.

“Lizzy, how are you holding up?“ Angelica asked softly.

“I’m fine Angeli- *cough cough*, Angelica. You don’t need to do anything it’s okay.” Eliza responded whilst surrounded by tissues as she laid on her bed.

“Lizzy you’re acting like I’m going to kill him when you know I don’t do that shit.   
Yelling at him is going to scare him enough and if it doesn’t he’ll just have to have a talk with my fists.”   
Angelica continued, raising one fist with a shiny golden ring wrapped around her middle finger.

“Angie…”

“It’s okay Lizzy, I know what I’m doing.” Angelica assured her.

Angelica than turned of her phone and looked at the bar she had been leaning on, it was made of brown bricks with a dark green oval sign and gold cursive words that spelled ‘Wasted Wishes’   
she didn’t even hesitate before walking in, she felt like such a badass going to a bar before scaring the crap out of a cheating bastard. 

She smirked to herself whilst entering the bar, adjusting her leather jacket to see if she could intimidate any of the old drinkers within it. She found a nice stool in front of the long counter and took a seat. She looked around the bar for a while analyzing the poker players, drinking contests, and framed photos of musicians from the 1950’s. She suddenly heard probably the smoothest voice ever, she looked up from the wooden counter and felt her face become warm while she stared at an absolutely beautiful woman she had a sand skin tone with extremely dark brown wavy hair that rested in front of one of her eyes, a curvaceous body and gorgeous-full lips.

“Hello?” The beautiful woman asked, immediately snapping Angelica out of her daze.

“What is it?” Angelica asked politely.

“Can I get you a drink?” The woman smiled as she leaned on the wooden counter.

Angelica immediately blushed and smiled, this women was so polite offering her a drink even though she’d much prefer to get her one. That gave her an idea,

“Thank you for the offer but I’m pretty sure you’re the one who deserves free drinks around here~." Angelica winked at the woman smirking.

“But I’m a waitress here...” 

Angelica felt her whole face get warmer, she screwed that one up real bad. This woman probably thinks she’s a fool now.

“I-I’ll have ummm….. a…. Anything, just get me anything.” Angelica quickly said trying to avert her gaze from the woman.

Angelica stressfully fiddled with her own hair, how could she have been such an idiot?!   
First that stupid pick up line and now some foolish stuttering?! As if this night could get any worse-

*Clink!* She broke out of thought once again as a pretty pink drink with petals in a chalice was gently placed in front of her. Oh god it looked like the kind of drink people would have on dates. She looked up at the beautiful waitress who was now smiling.

“And how much will this be?” Angelica asked smiling back.

“It’s on the house~." The woman said winking with an ureadable yet still gorgeous smirk on her face.

Oh god she winked at her, she was flirting with her, no no no it was probably just friendly and fun,   
but then again she was also smirking at her,.....fuck, what ever it was, it was beautiful.

“Oh! Th-thank you!” Angelica felt embaressed by that random studder, but hey, it was making the waitress giggle and that was always a good sign.

“Don’t worry about it love.” The woman replied, flashing her another wink as she walked over to the next table.

Did she just call her love!? Oh god this was awesome, first a wink and now a nick name, maybe the foolishness was working out.  
Angelica smiled to herself whilst sipping the sweet pink beverage,   
she could feel her heart racing under her skin and her face heating up, she was one lucky women to night. 

She suddenly smelled a mix between cologne that was far to strong and roses she scowled and pulled her turtle neck over her nose, she turned around on the squeaky old stool to see where the scent had been coming from, she then found her self to be staring at a slightly muscular man who was about average height wise, he had beige skin and an almost bald head, he appeared to be wearing a red suit and hat to match it. Just by looking at him Angelica could tell that he was an awful person. She made sure to keep her eyes on him and his watch his every move.

The man suddenly walked over to the beautiful women from earlier and began to talk to her, she appeared to be nervously smiling and fiddling with her apron while he just talked to her casually. Angelica could tell something was off about these two.

Angelica could feel her heart sink while she watched the two of them kiss. She immediately looked away from them and stared at her drink while fiddling with her jacket, she suddenly felt the outlines of her phone and realized that she had somewhere to be, she quickly got of the stool and began to run towards the bar door.   
Her face suddenly collided with a hard chest causing her to fall to the hard wooden floor, she looked up and was about apologize until she was met with a large hand that had long slender fingers,

“Sorry for that gorgeous. Here, let me help you~." Said an anonymous, honeyed voice.

“Please don’t flirt with me I’m not in the mood for that crap." She replied as she began to stand up on her own. She smirked to herself and then looked at the man before her, "Actually, I'm never in the mood for people like y-"

Angelica stood there in anger mixed with fear, she stared at the man before her and was just about ready to attack him.

“Aw, don't be like that doll. I was just being nice." He smiled, "Nice to meet you beautiful. The names James,"

"James Reynolds."


End file.
